


You're Gonna Carry That

by NanoTwentyFaces



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Missing Scene, Understanding, really secret hint at Summer, takes place during episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces
Summary: Qrow returns from his walk and discovers Jaune's secret training. Once again, a much needed talk is given.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A small idea i've had in my head ever since I saw episode 8. I found it kind of interesting how Jaune went from super angry with Qrow in episode 8 to completely showing nothing but worry when it cuts back to RNJR in episode 9, so I figured i'd write a "missing scene" to give a deeper connection to this.

Damn. This wound was not getting any better. His aura should have recovered by now and taken care of some of the injury. Qrow still held his hand on his side as he reapproached the campfire. His walk was really just a ruse to stop any further questions from the kids and the fact that his flask was starting to run low, meaning he wouldn’t be able to quite keep his semblance in check. The alcohol helped keep it suppressed most of the time, it blurred his semblance like it blurred any other normal senses. It wasn’t the healthiest way to go about dealing with his semblance, but what could he do? Not to mention he also needed to think some things out in his head, away from the others. 

_ Why did you pick me, Oz? Why a no-good kid like myself all those years ago? _

 

He’d asked Ozpin those same questions over and over again. Why him. What did Ozpin have to gain over training a potential thief and killer? Of course, ol’ Ozpin always gave the same answer-

“RAH!”

“Again.”

“HA!”

“And again-”

“YAH!”

 

Qrow looked off to the side towards the woods, now noticing that one of the sleeping bags was empty, specifically the yellow one. Of course, the Jaune kid was still awake. Giving one last look over the others, Qrow deterred towards the noise. He clutched his side a little harder. Of course he had to go far for whatever in Remnant he was doing. Didn’t this kid have any common sense? Qrow stopped as he took in the sight before him.

Jaune stood, sword and shield drawn, breathing heavily. Several feet away, propped up on a log, was his scroll; a video playing. Qrow squinted, recognizing the face on the screen: Pyrrha Nikos. 

“Alright Jaune, just like we practiced.” Jaune raised his sword and shield. Qrow could already tell the kid had listened to this video tons of times as Pyrrha instructed him to keep his shield up, grip tight, and front foot forward, yet he didn’t move at all. 

“Ready? Go!”

“RAH!” He stabbed forward. Strong lunge, Qrow noted, but his form and execution were still off. 

“Again-”

“HYAH!” He slashed across, bringing his shield back in front of him, a small rush of wind disturbing the still grass and bushes in front of him. Good that he knew to bring his shield back up and a strong strike, but still off. 

“And again-”

“YAH!” Jaune turned, slashing down. That one was just pathetic, completely over swung and his step was off. Jaune stayed hunched over, breathing heavily as he slowly stood back up, the video continuing. 

Pyrrha chuckled. “Now,  _ assuming _ you aren’t cheating, we can take a break.” Qrow silently looked on, Jaune hanging his head as Pyrrha continued to speak. “I know this can be frustrating. And it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount. But, I want you to know that i’m proud of you. I’ve never met someone so determined to better themselves. You’ve grown so much since we started training. And I know this is just the beginning.”

Qrow furrowed his brow as he looked towards the ground. Pyrrha’s words, they sounded so much like Ozpin’s years ago. 

 

_ Ozpin’s cane tapped his ankle and then his wrist, shifting them ever so slightly. “Firm stance, Qrow. But you need to stay loose. You’re holding your ground, but ready to move as well.” _

_ “Right.” Qrow let out a deep breath, letting his shoulders fall. Ozpin smirked as he walked around him.  _

_ “Good. Now, first position.” Qrow lowered his sword to his left, right foot forward, protect you lower left side.  _

_ “Second.” Sword to the right side now, right foot still forward, protect your lower right side. _

_ “Third.” Sword raised still to the right. His stance lowered just a little, protect the rest of your right side. _

_ “The fourth.” Sword is to the left again, protect your left side. _

_ “And the fifth.” Sword is raised above his head, protect his head and shoulders. _

_ Ozpin stopped in front of him. “Good. Back to your normal stance.” Ozpin raised his cane crossing with Qrow’s, his hand behind his back like always. One tap with his cane, a tap of Qrow’s sword in response. Ozpin lunges, Qrow parries. Back and forth they go, parries and thrusts, each strike quicker than the last. Qrow steps backward as Ozpin performs an advance-lunge. Qrow continues to step backward, blocking each strike. His looks down at his feet for a second. In that instant, Ozpin executes a fierce cross, forcing Qrow to unsteadily raise his sword; a silent command of “keep your eyes on me”. Using a cross over, Qrow slips out from underneath his cane, rebalancing himself and regaining his stance behind Ozpin. Ozpin followed his movement and is already facing him again. Qrow takes the offense now. He goes for a low strike, then high. He goes for a lunge aimed at the chest, only for Ozpin to block it, Qrow’s sword gliding up against it. With a small smile, Ozpin begins an envelopment, spinning their weapons in a circle in an attempt to make Qrow lose his. Qrow grits his teeth, twisting his wrist in time with the envelopment, keeping his grip. As the final circle finishes, his sword is forced to his lower left. He ducks, taking a step back as Ozpin’s cane arcs over him. Qrow cuts upward, but Ozpin is too fast, stepping to the left, turning, thrusting his cane directly into Qrow’s chest. _

_ Qrow clutched his chest, kneeling. “Augh, geez, I think my lungs came a little loose with that one. Augh...man.” _

_ Ozpin let out a small laugh. “You’re doing better. This engagement went longer than last time. You know the basic positions and can apply them, but you still need to find your center of gravity. You’re still too used to using just brute force and basic steps to fight. Remember what I said before. Fighting-” _

_ “Is like dancing.” Qrow finished for him, now sitting. Ozpin continued to smile, turning his cane up again, gracefully swinging it and stepping, softly cutting through the air. _

_ “Two partners interlocked. A rhythm flows through them. Each step and hit resounding the other.” Ozpin lowered his cane, turning back to Qrow. “You still need to find the rhythm when you fight. As soon as the first strike is made you should have it. You can’t just swing wildly, you must be unpredictable, but still follow the flow.” _

_ “Oookay, how do I do that?” _

_ “The more you practice, it will begin to come naturally. Soon it will permanently be a part of the way you move. You won’t even think it about it when you go into battle. You do how to dance, don’t you?” _

_ Qrow pursed his lips to the side glancing up, “No, not really. The old bird didn’t really see any use of it for us. We’re “warriors” not Mistral performers.” Qrow rolled his eyes at the last statement.  _

_ “Well then, I guess I must teach you to dance.” Ozpin laughed. “You could also use it for this year’s ball as well.” _

_ Qrow looked down at the floor, his hands forming fists. He sighed. “Why are you doing all of this Professor?” _

_ Ozpin kept his back turned to Qrow. “You seem to ask that question a lot.” _

_ “Because I still don’t get why you’re doing all this. You don’t teach any other student like this. What makes me so special? You already know I’m not going back to the tribe, so what is the point? What could you possibly have to gain out of doing this? It doesn’t even seem like we’re getting anywhere. We’ve been at it for weeks. There’s no way i’ll be ready.” _

_ Ozpin turned back toward him. “I know this is difficult. And you are right. I’ve never done this with any other student before. We’ve basically had to start from scratch. Your previous fighting style was for survival, now i’m teaching you to live. And I know you are determined to do just that. You don’t want to just survive, it was clear to me from the beginning. And since then you have come great lengths.” _

_ Qrow looked up at Ozpin. “But….why?” _

 

"I’ll alway be here for you, Jaune.” Qrow flinched, breaking out of the memory as the video ended. He breathed out as the video rewound and Jaune prepared to take his stance again. Silently, Qrow sauntered forward, gently tapping the screen and stopping the video just as it began to play.”

“Alright Jau-” Jaune flinched, whipping around surprised, but immediately scowling seeing Qrow. 

“Can I help you?” 

“Not really, but you can answer a question.” Jaune glared at him, lowering Crocea Mors. 

“What?” Jaune spat, clearly he was not happy about Qrow finding out about this. “What do you want?”

“Firstly to know if you’ve got any common sense.”

“Excuse me?”

“Wandering a good distance away from your camp alone and doing whatever this is.” Qrow waved his hand around rolling his eyes. 

“It’s training,” Jaune seethed, “Not all of us are exactly as skilled as you.”

“Seems more like an angsty tantrum to me.” This received daggers from Jaune. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“It’s means I don’t see any real training happening here. Sure you’re using stances and all those fancy terms,” Qrow picked up a nearby stick, “But what you’re really doing is just angrily swinging a sword around in the woods. Not to mention it’s the same thing over and over again. You’re not going anywhere but a circle. Seriously, I'm surprised you haven't attracted any Grimm to you with this.”

“Everyone practices the same things over and over again.”

“That’s repetition and applying it as you continue learning. You. You’re going nowhere. You’re still the same rut. Honestly, you really think you’re going to get any better just by listening to the same tape over and over again?”

Jaune closed his eyes. “This is how Pyrrha and I always trained. Together. We practiced stance and strikes.”

“Even so, she’s gone now. You’re not training together anymore. You’re on your own now. You’ll have to look elsewhere for lessons,” Qrow tried to take a step forward, “You’re locking yourself in a memory and-” Suddenly the tip of Crocea Mors was at his nose. 

“Don’t say another word. You don’t get it. She was just a pawn to all of you. If you all hadn’t forced that choice onto her she would be here. Pyrrha would be alive. Then you wouldn’t have to tell me i’m going nowhere.”

Qrow glared down at Jaune. The kid certainly had a fire in him. He was a totally different person than the one from the Vytal Festival that stopped a fight to have a conversation with his team. Slowly, he used the stick he’d picked up to push the sword away. “She wasn’t a pawn. She was a person. A person who undoubtedly should be alive, but she isn’t. You really think Ozpin wholeheartedly wanted to give that choice to her? Even if we didn’t, nobody knows what could’ve happened; she may have lived, but she also may have still died. There’s no way of knowing or changing these facts now.” Qrow walked past Jaune staring out into the trees. “So it’s time to move forward. For you, and the rest of your friends.” He paused, then exhaled. “You’re letting a memory trap you and if you continue like this, you’ll probably end up dying yourself or getting someone else killed. Time to let go, kid.”

Jaune snatched Qrow’s arm, forcing him to face him. “I will never let go of her! You think you can just stand here and tell me to forget about her?!”

Qrow grabbed Jaune’s wrist, pulling his hand off his arm. “No!” Jaune’s expression faltered, as Qrow’s face had suddenly exploded with more emotion than he’d seen all night. He was looking Jaune dead in the eyes, as if he was looking into Jaune’s soul himself. “Never forget those important to you that have died! NEVER!” 

Jaune could feel himself shaking as Qrow choked out a few breaths, releasing Jaune’s wrist and turning away from him again. “Never forget them…” Qrow whispered. “Keep the memory, but don’t let it consume you. You carry it. That’s what it means to move forward. It’s not easy….I know. But that’s a part of life and living. Don’t make them a shadow that haunts you….make them….,” Qrow sighed, running his hand through his hair, “make them a reason for living. To truly better yourself and become the person you want to be.” 

Jaune silently stared at Qrow. The guy who had virtually insulted him and put them into danger was no longer here. Now he seemed like a totally different person; spilling emotional advice to him. “It’s like I always say….sometimes bad things just happen. But always know that whatever happens, the weight of it….you’re gonna carry it.” 

Jaune looked at the ground. He clenched Crocea Mors tight, swallowing. Not here, don’t start crying. He hated this. He hated Qrow. He hated him...because he was right. Wordlessly, he retracted the shield, sheathing Crocea Mors. Jaune looked back up at Qrow, his back still turned to him. “So, what now?” He asked, just barely above a whisper. “What should I do now?”

“Keep training, just not like this. If and when we make it Haven, we can probably find someone to properly teach you. Your team’s gonna need you. If it’s worth anything, you’re already a lot better than back at the Vytal Festival. Maybe not emotionally, but as a huntsman.” Qrow laughed, “Hell, maybe even I can teach you a few things. At least enough to get you started.” He stopped laughing, clutching his side again. Laughing was not a good move right now, it hurt. He coughed a few times, which hurt too. Wasn’t his aura supposed to be healing this already?

Jaune blinked, confused. Qrow had gone from one demeanor to another in no time flat. Just a few moments ago he was like a cracked mirror, vulnerable, and ready to shatter at any moment. But now, he here was again, hard and shrouded in mystery. Jaune shook his head, he didn’t get this. 

“Why?” 

Qrow had taken out his flask, stopping mid-drink at the question. “Why what?”

“Why did you come out here? Why did you tell me all of this? This isn’t your problem, and it has nothing to do with you. So what could you possibly have to gain out of coming out here and talking to me….helping me?”

  
  


_ But….why? _

 

Qrow took a deep breath, looking up at the moon. He put his flask away, finally turning to face Jaune. He walked past him, clasping a hand on his shoulder as he passed, the words falling out without thought, echoing the memory in his mind.

 

“Because I see the true potential you have.”

_ “Because I see the true potential you have.” _

 

Jaune stood there speechless for a moment, before looking down again. He glanced over at the scroll, the video still paused. “Qrow?”

Qrow stopped, “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry. What I said earlier. I….I shouldn’t have….”

“It’s fine. Don’t lose your head over it.” He chuckled lightly. “Trust me, i’ve heard worse. Now get back to the campfire, we’ve got a long day tomorrow, and I don’t need you falling asleep on the way.”

  
“Right.” 

**Author's Note:**

> End notes to talk about my favorite moments to write in this: first, the Ozpin and Qrow flashback. I actually looked up some stuff about fencing to really get it across. Second, was Qrow talking about never forgetting those that have died, I actually almost cried writing those lines (and also that is where the secret hint at Summer is). 
> 
> This scene was actually different at first too. At first I had Qrow prove to Jaune he wasn't getting anywhere with his training by disarming him even though he's injured still. And originally I had Jaune ask Qrow explicitly to teach him, but as I was writing I realized that seemed out of character for the scene and didn't flow right with how the conversation was going.


End file.
